


Where Can We Find Two Better Hemispheres...

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Come, Force Bondage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of Stormtrooper Program resources, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux straightens slightly, rolling his shoulder. “Is he destroying something?”</p><p>“No, Sir, he seems to be building something.”</p><p>“Does it look like he might use that to destroy something?”</p><p>“No, Sir.” Mitaka says, not quite meeting Hux’s eyes anymore.</p><p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Can We Find Two Better Hemispheres...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoist (griesly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, if you see any mistakes, let me know. Also I think I've tagged for everything, but there's possibly something I've missed, let me know as well. <3

“General?”

Hux looks up from his datapad to meet Mitaka’s eyes. “Lieutenant?”

“Lord Ren is in the Engineering Department’s fabrication room.” He says quietly, trying to not disturb the relative calm of the control room.

Hux straightens slightly, rolling his shoulder. “Is he destroying something?”

“No, Sir, he seems to be building something.”

“Does it look like he might use that to destroy something?”

“No, Sir.” Mitaka says, not quite meeting Hux’s eyes anymore.

Hux takes a slightly deep breath. Letting it out between pursed lips before answering. “Then why am I being told this pointless information?”

“The Head of Engineering is scared to go in there and he needs his tools, Sir.”

“Tell him, it’s an order and if he disobeys I’ll have him brought up on charges. Is that all, Lieutenant?” Hux briefly wonders if ‘annoying a superior officer’ is a punishable offence, before brushing away the thought and tapping his foot once against the floor.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll, uh, get right on it.” Mitaka straightens slightly and moves away, relaying Hux’s order through his com unit and retaking his seat behind a console. 

 

\--

Kylo watches the plastoid composite form in the vacuum chamber, a sheet of various sized half-spheres pressed out in seconds and smirks inside his helmet. Listening to the whirring as the mold drops away and a laser sweeps across the set to precisely cut them free. He turns his head sharply at a timid knock on the fabrication room door, and glares at the window in the door.

“Lord Ren, Sir?” The head that pokes around the opening asks, hiding behind the heavy blast door as he waits for a response.

“Yes?” Kylo finally answers, after he’s watched a bead of sweat trickle down the man’s cheek for more seconds than he really needs to.

“I, uh, I need to… Can I…” The man stutters to a halt his eyes pointedly looking anywhere but at the mask that covers Kylo’s face and his fingers gone white at the knuckle where they grip the doorframe.

“What? Do you need something?” Kylo says, turning back to the now open vacuum chamber and starts picking up the shapes, turning them over in his hands and running his thumb over the edges, starting to pair them up according to size and place them on the workbench he’s taken over.

“My, uh, toolset, Lord Ren. May I retrieve it?”

Kylo doesn’t answer, merely waves a hand towards the box of tools the man is gesturing weakly to and picking up a small laser cutter. He hears the footsteps hurry in and the rattle of the box, and the man hurries out, Kylo doesn’t miss the audible sigh of relief from the hallway and his smirk grows wider as he starts to work.

 

\--

“Is Ren still terrorising the Engineers?”

“He’s still in the fabrication room, Sir.” Unamo answers diplomatically, having fielded three enquiries in the last fifteen minutes from staff wondering if it’s safe to approach the volatile knight.

“How long has he been there?” The General asks, hands clenched behind his back.

“Four, nearly five hours, General. No one seems to know what he’s making, because they won’t stay in the room for longer than 15 seconds to find out. Sir.”

“Let me know what he leaves. Thank you.” Hux moves away, and she doesn’t miss the slight clench of his hands and the creak of leather gloves.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

\--

Kylo swipes a thumb over the last sphere, brushing off some dust and holding it up to inspect it’s smooth outside and the slight clink of the chain that runs through it. He reaches out with the force to make sure no one is waiting to disturb him and sensing nothing, puts the string of beads down and slides one glove off. Running the smooth shapes through his hand over and over to check for any rough edges he’s missed. He lets his thumb toy around the largest bead, feeling the ball bearings inside roll around slightly as he moves it and he strokes over the protruding dimple on it, smiling as a thought comes to him unbidden and he has to shift in the seat to stop the uncomfortable press of his half hard cock against the seam of his trousers.

He reaches out for the heat gun, warming the opposite side of the bead till it’s pliable, before pressing the pad of his thumb gently into it to dent smoothly inwards. The heat is bearable for long enough that the indentation remains when he pulls away and he nearly laughs at the slight marks of his thumbprint in the material once it’s cooled completely.

He moves in his seat again, sliding the chain of beads into an inner pocket of his robes and striding from the room.

 

\--

When Hux steps through the door to his quarters, he already knows Kylo will be there, he doesn't expect the warm, sharp smell of sweat and come that greets him though. Eyes going wide as he catches sight of the half dressed man sitting in a chair facing the door, one hand tucking his spent cock back into his ribbed trousers, the other at Kylo's mouth, two fingers pressed third knuckle deep between Kylo's plush lips as he cleans his own come off them.

Hux feels the swish of the door closing behind him as he stands frozen in front of them, eyes locked on the sprawled sight of his lover, chest flushed red and eyes closed as his obscene tongue snakes between his fingers as he slides them free and the point follows a line of come across his palm, and Hux swallows at the quick glimpse of pearly white against the red muscle before Kylo hums and finally opens his eyes to meet Hux's. 

"What are you doing?" Hux asks finally, shrugging off his uniform jacket and draping it over a chair. "Terrorising my engineering department, using Stormtrooper armour fabrication equipment for force knows what? Displaying yourself like a five-credit outer rim whore licking your own come..." Hux stops, swallowing again as Kylo stands up and starts moving towards him, body languid as he reaches out with a long arm and pulls Hux closer. Kissing him deep and slow, Kylo's tongue pressing against his lips insistently as his arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

Hux moans at the slight taste of come under the bitter heavy flavour of caf. Kylo pulls away enough to speak. "Wasn't terrorising, not my fault they're scared of me. Was making you a present. And that was just me taking the edge off so I can focus on you. Now, strip."

Hux tried to process the sentences, kiss drunk and swaying back towards Kylo's lips slightly. "What?"

"Strip." Kylo repeated. Then added slowly, "take off your clothes."

Hux smacked the other man’s arm lightly as he started to regain his senses, but began to pull off his clothes, hoping that Kylo would help but quashing that thought as Kylo moved away back towards Hux's desk and the chair he'd been sat in previously.

When he was naked, clothes neatly folded on the chair, he looked up to see Kylo lifting the chair and turning it around to face the desk, moving it closer and placing the bottle of lube on the edge of the metal tabletop. Kylo turned to meet Hux’s eyes and beckoned him forward with a crooked finger, hungrily staring at Hux's body, and reaching out to take one of Hux's slim wrists in his hand, large warm fingers wrapping around as Kylo's thumb rubs slow circles on the sensitive skin of it’s inside.

"I made you a present." Kylo said as he reaches out a hand and summons something to him from the clumped pile of his robes, Hux hears a jangling noise as Kylo catches the item and holds it out, his palm filled with linked together beads.

Hux grips at the dangling loop that seems to mark the end of the string and lifts them up, looking at the 15 beads strung together, smooth, and white mostly aside from one silver ball in the middle, which seemed to be slightly dented on one side and was the largest of the set.

"You need to stop making sex toys with Order materials." Hux dead panned, meeting Kylo's laughter creased eyes as Hux's cock started to swell between them. "I'm guessing these aren't normal? Do they suddenly sprout spikes and electrocute me? Are actually full of live insects?" Kylo's laugh increased, hand curling closed around the handful of beads he was still holding as he presses a soft, almost chaste kiss to Hux's lips.

Kylo twists them both, spinning Hux with the hold on his wrist and pushing him against the edge of desk and forward to lie on the cold metal, laughing more as Hux hisses and swears at the temperature change against his skin. His nipples pebbling into peaks against the hard surface. He tries to push back, stand up and shove against Kylo's arm but he’s held down by more than the deceptively light pressure on his wrist at the base of his back. Unable to move more than his head, he turns it to the side and glares up at Kylo with one eye, feeling slightly dizzy and letting his eyes close briefly.

As the metal below him warms he feels Kylo lift his other arm behind him and move both to cross before pinning them down with the force, and Hux nearly bites through his tongue trying to hold in the whimper he gives when Kylo stops touching him, opening his eyes briefly to watch the taller man sit down in the now perfectly positioned chair. He lets his eyes slip closed again when he feels Kylo's hands back on him, wrapping over his hips as he leans forward, hot breath ghosting over his bum as Kylo's hands slip over his cheeks and pull him open. He feels the slight scrape of stubble against his skin as Kylo's tongue presses into the tight ring of muscle, the point of it following the circle slowly and with a light pressure that has Hux trying to push back, and keening high and long as Kylo drags the flat over him, flicking the tip to press lightly against him as it passes.

By the time Kylo pulls back, Hux is dripping precome onto the floor steadily, and his face is stuck to the desk by a mix of sweat and, though he'll deny it later, drool. His lips dry from dragging air over them in harsh pants as his nerves spark and his stomach twists. His toes have cramped up on him and the floor under his feet is slick as he slips against it, held firmly against the desk.

His hole is twitching, the other man’s spit dripping down to slide the length of his thighs and leave drying trails in the too warm room. His voice is cracking already, squeaked pleas seemingly falling on deaf ears as Kylo strokes the tip of a finger over his hole, pressing in finally, and quickly sliding out again. Hux feels the drip of cool lube hitting his overheated skin and gasps loudly as Kylo's finger slides back in, pressing and smearing lube around his insides, sliding in a second finger to scissor and smear more lube around, it feels like it’s everywhere, dripping down his thighs, smearing across his buttocks in cooling stripes. He feels open and filthy, two fingers pressed inside him and avoiding his prostate with a near military precision some part of his brain appreciates, even as the rest screams out for it to be over, for the white bliss of his orgasm and then the warm calm of sleep.

Kylo however seems to have other plans and as he slides his fingers out he starts trying to talk to Hux. "Hey, you still with me?" Hux's groan is apparently all the confirmation Kylo needs and he keeps going. "So, I got a bit carried away there, sorry for that, it's ok." He smoothes what he must think is a comforting gesture over the back of Hux's thigh, smearing lube and spit over his skin as he goes, stroking up and over the swell of Hux's bum, leaving the skin slick in his wake, as he pats at the upper curve where his back ends. "It's going to be easier if I stay in your head for this, might be a bit overwhelming, you might not be able to talk much."

Hux mentally points out he can already hardly form words as he feels the familiar comforting weight of Kylo sink into his head, the quiet static hum that lets him know someone is listening to him. Let's him know Kylo will take care of him as he hears the slick sounds, and soft clinking that can only be Kylo smearing lube down the chain of beads. He feels the first one press against him and slide in with barely any resistance, not that he expected it, it's tiny, barely the size of the tip of Kylo's finger and he can hardly feel it as it rests inside his rim.

Kylo gets the second and third bead in as easily as the first, the size is growing slightly but Hux is so wet they go in with the barest of pressure needed. When he gets to the sixth Hux starts to feel it, slightly wider than his two fingers, he groans as it spreads him open, and he swears in his head when Kylo slides it in and then pulls it straight back out again, the pressure against his rim sharp and delicious as it pops out. The fifth bead catching and starting to stretch him open as well before he feels Kylo push the sixth back in and start on the seventh, twisting it slightly and letting the edge of his nail flick around the edge of Hux's rim as Kylo laughs in his head, warm and gentle. The seventh takes pressure as it slips into place, a slick sound signalling its entrance as Hux shudders against his invisible restraints and licks at his lips with a dry tongue.

"Hey, this is the biggest and it's a slightly odd shape, so I need you to not move for me. But it'll be smooth flying after this one." Hux shivers as the pad of Kylo's thumb smears more lube around his rim, dripping it over his hole and the bead that presses just against the outside. The rest of the chain is hanging down, bumping against the strip of skin between his balls and his rim, little jitters of pleasure singing across Hux's nerves with every movement, the beads inside starting to rub and roll over his prostate as he breathes, and he feels another slow pulse of precome drip from his cock to spatter the floor at his feet.

He tries to push back when Kylo pushes forward with the eighth bead, his hips trying to shove back even as he's held immobile, and he whines as the tip of Kylo's finger slides in to curl upwards and spread him open enough for the bead to slide in with a slow glide. Shoving the ones already inside him higher and pressing under his prostate as he whines and a tear starts to slide down his cheek from his tightly closed eyes.

"So good, you're doing so well. You're doing so well. Just a little bit longer and they'll all be in. Smooth and quick." Kylo sounds vaguely awestruck, and his words are nothing compared to the feeling of pride and joy and love he's pouring into Hux's mind. Hux's legs nearly slip out from under him completely when Kylo's hand slips suddenly. Smearing lube across his other buttock and making the whole chain jump, shoving and rolling over his prostate and his perineum, and Hux whines, more tears slipping down his face as Kylo gets his grip back and starts up his low murmurs of praise as he presses the ninth against him. It slips in with another tug to his rim from Kylo's finger and shoves the largest bead to press directly against Hux's prostate, the pressure and sparking pleasure nearly unbearable and he wants to scream with how good it feels, his balls drawing up at the constant aching shove.

"Not yet." Hux does scream as he feels an invisible band settle around the base of his cock and balls, and a tight pull against his sac that makes his eyes roll in his head and his orgasm retreat. His throat cracks and his tongue lolling as he starts begging, lips barely moving as he slurs out words, his mind mashing curses and entreaties together and screaming them at Kylo. "Not. Yet." Kylo says again, pressing two more beads inside him.

The rest go quickly, shrinking back down in size until the last tiny bead slides in and Hux feels stuffed, full and fighting the urge to scream that it's too much, that he wants it to be over. Done. Finished.

"All in, so good, so proud of you. Good, so good." Kylo sounds drunk, words slurring slightly as he strokes down Hux's sides with sticky hands, and tries to soothe the tremors that rack Hux's body. "So, I should probably explain something, why homemade is best really. You still with me?"

Hux tells him to fuck off and die in his head, or maybe please let me come, or possibly just Kylo's name repeated until it's not a word anymore, he's not actually sure.

He hears the creak of the chair and feels Kylo's still clothed legs press against him, the restraining force loosing and Kylo's arm scoops under him and pulls him up off the desk to press against his entire body, a kiss gentle against the skin behind his ear, and it takes a few seconds to realise Kylo is pressing a bottle of water to his lips and trickling it into his parched mouth. He tries to press forward, drink too quickly and Kylo holds him still, arms still crossed and held behind his back as he drips more into his mouth, and down his throat.

Kylo holds him up until he's drunk down over half the bottle, pressing small kisses to his neck and his shoulders and holding him firm, but Hux is still shaking slightly, the pressure of the beads against the inside of his arse near blinding, and he can feel hot tears dripping down his face as Kylo puts the bottle down and lays him back across the desk, retaking his seat. "That's a bit better isn't it? Less wooly anyway. Right, homemade. Well, the main pro point is customisation, manipulation of form." Hux feels the largest bead in him shift, rotating slightly and he gasps as the divot in the sphere settles over his prostate, around it really, not touching the most sensitive part directly but sitting in a ring just at its edge.

He hears Kylo pop the lid of the lube again and the wet drip of it across his buttocks is too cold. He feels his shoulders getting pinned down harder, but when his hips spasm they move, the smaller beads rolling and swaying inside him and making him cry out, the largest held still and firm against him.

“You remember the last time we used something like this? It was fun, right? But fairly generic.” Kylo’s hand starts to smear the drips across his skin, pressing slick into the crease of his thighs as he works. Hux wants to argue back that Kylo hadn’t been complaining at the time, but as the words come into his head, Kylo brings his hand down sharply in a hard spank on the centre of Hux’s cheek.

It drives him up onto his toes, loud and wicked sounding as wet skin mets wet skin and Hux cries out, the heat flaring at the point of impact and sinking into his skin, his muscles, his bones almost as Kylo matches the strike on the other cheek. The beads jump and twitch inside him, the largest bead not moving itself, but Hux feels a skittering across his nerves, a swaying from inside the bead like it’s full of liquid, pressure dragging from one side to the other.

Kylo’s free hand touches the back of Hux’s, tangling their fingers together as he spanks him again twice, slightly lower than before, barely leaving Hux any time between the first and the second, and Hux’s cock twitches as he drips onto the floor again.

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now?” Kylo asks as he brings his hand down again, twice on the same side, right at the crease of Hux’s thigh and his fingers tighten against Hux’s, gripping his hand as Hux cries out beneath him. “Where was I? Oh yes, generic. So, you got them in me, you gave me one hell of a spanking and you pulled them out, fairly generic, right?” Hux makes the mistake of tensing up as Kylo repeats the double tap on the other side, and he howls, the first sob breaking free of his dry lips. His eyes squeezing shut.

Hux gets a glimpse of how he looks to Kylo, a snapsnot dropped into his head of his too skinny body sweat slicked and pale, red hair damp and clumped, the clasp of his fingers with Kylo’s. He sees the gradient of pale skin to red handprints and the shiny dots up his back that make Kylo think of stars as some catch the light and glint. He feels the hunger pouring off Kylo, and the slight tremor under it all as Kylo panics he’ll lose him, the anxious twist that this will be the thing that makes Hux leave, and he tightens his fingers around Kylo’s larger hand, squeezing as hard as he can.

“Breathe.” Kylo says, unreal hands catching and squeezing Hux’s arse, holding him open slightly as Kylo’s real finger strokes down the crevice, once over his hole, barely any pressure, but Hux still pushes into it, hips twitching out of his control. “Just breathe, I can feel it all too, it’s going to be ok.” 

Kylo’s hand comes down again, hard and fast, against his ring, fingers pushing the chain into his perineum, the pain and pressure making Hux’s spine try to arch, a harsh shout pushed from his throat. The shunt of the beads inside him makes him cry harder, tears hitting the top of the desk, and the taste of salt on his lips.

“Also, thinking about it, there probably isn’t much of a market for Force user sex toys.” Kylo laughs quietly, and Hux tries to ask what the hell he’s talking about between sobs, but his mind goes blank again when the bead starts moving, vibrating in a rhythm like rain inside him, swaying from one side of the bead to the other. Tiny jolts of sensation and force travelling through the bead and into him, his eyes go wide, wet and unseeing as the separate sensation of a slow caress starts at the edge of the line around his prostate.

The rain like rhythm changes, feeling like a starburst instead, the slow thump of hundreds of contact points inside him, and every single spin and twitch has the other beads jumping and twisting. The chain hanging outside his body tapping against him in a random rhythm as his hips start trying to get away from too much, too hard, too fast.

Kylo’s still talking out loud, but Hux couldn’t tell you what he’s saying if you held a blaster to his head, all he knows is the bright red lust bleeding into his head, his own and Kylo’s mingling and growing as he feels his balls start to draw up again. He registers the vibrations growing more and more random, no rhythm or pattern and the slow circling is speeding up and up, faster than a finger could manage, and everything is too hot, burning and flaring bright as he feels the first slow wet pulse of his orgasm.

Feels it push against the restriction still tight around him, keeping him hard, feels it shove through the barrier and up his cock, swears he feel every nerve in his body lighting up as his mind floods with blank white pleasure. Every pulse sharp and heavenly as it punches out of him, splattering onto the side of his desk, dripping down to the floor, his cock jerking and flicking drops onto his legs.

His mouth is open, throat aching and he knows he must be screaming, but he can’t hear anything but Kylo’s whisperings in his head.

The vibration in the bead starts slowing down, stray strikes of pleasure making his cock drip further, the slightly loosened but still there constriction keeping him hard as he hears Kylo fall back into the chair behind him, the squeaking protest of the seat stabbing into his ear like a needle as his own breathing remains loud and laboured. His knees are bent, stomach slipping on the wet desktop and the only thing holding him up the pressure against his still folded arms. His shoulders starting to ache slightly from the position as a chill sets in.

He starts slightly when Kylo speaks, voice rough and rumbling lower than normal, “you should get a cloth.”

Hux manages to turn his head and glare at Kylo, sees the long stretch of his throat where he’s let his head fall back in his slumped position, hair curled more than normal and splaying out around him.

Hux tries to say ‘I can barely stand, let alone walk, why don’t you just magic one to you?’ Out loud, but half the words are lost to his inability to control his muscles at the moment and the half he does manage are slurred into a few syllables, too long or too short and nearly unintelligible.

He watches as Kylo lifts his head, dark eyes wide as they meet his, and lips swollen red as a cruel smirk twists his face up. “Maybe you should crawl then? It’s not far.”

Hux’s breath catches in the back of his throat, jolting slightly as the pressure on his arms releases and he slides to his knees, upper chest still pressing against the slick metal of his own desk, and his leg pressing into the small pool of come that’s gathered on the floor below it. The beads shift, Kylo no longer holding the largest still and the edge of the indent presses hard into his over sensitive prostate, forcing another sob out of him, the rolling pressure as they slide towards his entrance sending shivers up his spine, and his still hard cock twitches hard.

He continues sliding back from the desk to sit on his heels, knee sliding slightly in his come as he tries to ignore the twisting pleasure sparking through him randomly. Tells his body as loudly and as firmly as he can to stop twitching so he can catch his breath and properly berate Kylo for being a bastard. He brings his arms down slowly, rolling and cracking one shoulder as the other twinges, a warm dull ache rather than sharp, he might still feel it tomorrow as he walks around the ship, if Kylo doesn’t make his heart explode first.

He realises with a small gasp that they still have to get the beads out of him, and he shivers. Kylo laughs low, a large hand curving over Hux’s shoulder, and digs his thumb into the aching joint, circling and massaging the kinks out. “Crawl and get a cloth and then I’ll take them out.”

“And if I tell you to fuck off instead?” Hux manages, pausing for an embarrassingly long time to manage it without slurring.

He jolts up as the large bead starts to twist inside him again, the rounded dimple pressing hard against his prostate and the vibration starting up again, the rain more like a downpour concentrated on the one small area. Harder and faster than before, sharp spikes of pain and pleasure making him twitch and practically convulse on his knees at Kylo’s feet, falling forward and letting his hands hit the floor, smearing more come on the dark ground as Kylo slows the vibration and starts to spread it out again, falling back against the chair and tipping his head back with a laugh.

The vibration doesn’t stop as Hux moves shakily onto his hands and knees, nails skittering on the floor as he turns slowly, moving as steadily and smoothly as he can to avoid the roiling pleasure of the other beads, and his wet palm slaps slightly as it hits the ground, the first move forward is too long, too heavy, too fast and his elbows threaten to buckle before he locks them. Sliding his knee along the floor rather than lifting it for the second one, he gets into a rhythm, moving slowly, but he glances up as the vibration jolts faster, pounding against him again as Kylo laughs in the quiet of the room.

He sees the crumpled pile of the Knight’s robes lying not far from the desk, and smirks, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Kylo isn’t actively watching him as he reaches out a hand, fingers wrapping in the surprisingly soft fabric swathes as Kylo finally registers what he’s doing. Wiping the come from his hand into the fabric and grinding it into the weave.

“You…” Hux cries out at the barrage of sensation, the slow pulsing of the constriction at the base of his cock, the hard thrust of the bead against his prostate, harder than before, more pain than pleasure as he lets out a sharp bark of a laugh amongst the pained sobs.

He knows it’s only a few seconds, any longer and he would have stopped Kylo, dragged up that word neither of them have ever used, and feels the soft press of an apology into his brain as he lies curled on the floor, nails dug into the fabric of the robes in his hands and face wet again.

He manages to twist enough that he can move the few body lengths back towards Kylo, meeting the dark eyes again as he swipes roughly as his come smeared legs, jolting slightly and wiping at the floor with harsh strokes, dumping the robes in the largest patch of his come and scrubbing at the side of his desk while refusing to drop Kylo’s gaze. Managing a smirk at the horrified look.

Hux gives an undignified squeak when Kylo reaches down and grabs him, lifting him quickly and practically dragging him into his lap. Shoving Hux’s legs as he shakes and swears, until Hux is straddling his lap, legs pressed between Kylo’s thighs and the arms of the chair, one large hand holding him at the base of his spine over Kylo’s spread knees. Hux is breathing hard, trying to push forward to rut against anything as the beads keep moving, the largest slipping down and pressing the smaller ones that followed it hard against his rim and he chokes on the drool in his mouth as he lets his head fall back.

“Please. Kylo. Please.” He begs, lets the words fill his head and his throat and whispers them as he slumps forward slightly, his forehead knocking gently against Kylo’s as his neck seems to stop holding him up. “Please.” He begs as he closes his eyes and kisses Kylo, trying to still his shifting hips, and get pressure on his cock at the same time.

He sighs softly as Kylo’s free hand cups his cheek, thumb tracing softly along his cheekbone and wiping away fresh tears. He feels it slide down his side, over his hip and under him, the slight tension against his hole as Kylo slides the first, tiny bead free with a quick tug, the second slipping out almost at the same time. Hux cries out as the third makes his over sensitive rim twitch and spasm, sliding out with a filthy wet slide of lube.

Kylo’s hand twitches against his back as he pulls out the fourth, Hux biting hard in Kylo’s bottom lip to avoid shouting at the swift stretch and release, the slight scratch of the chain, and the fifth makes Hux wrap his arms around Kylo’s neck and kiss like he’s trying to devour him. Tongue pressing into his mouth as he tries to rut forward and whimpers at the feeling. The hot, frozen sparks of pleasure dancing up his spine as his brain turns to static and his voice leaves him in a low, slow whine that makes the back of his throat tickle as Kylo tugs the sixth out. 

He bites Kylo’s tongue hard when the seventh doesn’t slide out smoothly, slipping back inside with a wet noise, and Kylo pulls it back, holds it at it’s widest point, Hux stretched around it, and starts the vibration up in the bead above it. The hand at the base of his spine slides up to cradle his head and slide Hux’s mouth down to the juncture of Kylo’s neck and shoulder, stroking through his sweat soaked hair as Hux bites down and sobs. The violent vibrations making his whole body tremble as his cock starts to twitch harder. The change in position lets Hux press against the ridges and folds of Kylo’s stomach, twitching as much as he can to get pressure on his neglected erection, and he feels the constriction at the base start to pulse again, a rolling pressure this time that moves up his cock, and presses those unreal fingers into the head, making his eyes roll again, as white flashes behind his eyelids.

Kylo finally lets the seventh bead slide free, but doesn’t stop the vibrations, letting them spread to rain down over the entire bottom of the eighth bead at his entrance, holding him tighter as if afraid Hux is going to melt away.

Hux can barely move, barely breathe in the stifling, salt sweet curve of Kylo’s neck and his whole mind is fixated on the need to come, desperately dragging his cock against the hard plane of Kylo’s abdomen until finally it hits, the tingle starts at the base of his spine, the throb in his balls and the first drips seem pulled from him, burning him up and freezing him in place as he cries out wordlessly.

Kylo pulls on the chain, ripping the last eight beads from him in one motion that makes his throat crack as he screams and thrashes weakly in Kylo’s hold, barely any come spattering onto Kylo’s chest as his orgasm rips through him, arms tightening almost chokingly tight around Kylo’s neck, and he feels the give of Kylo’s skin beneath his teeth before the white behind his eyes goes black and red.

 

\--

When his eyes open, gummy and puffy, he’s still pressed against Kylo’s chest, straddling his lap, and Kylo is stroking his back soothingly and whispering nonsense to him.

“M’disgusting.” He croaks out, starting to notice the cracking trails of dried lube, come, spit and tears all over him.

“Can you stand long enough for a shower?” Kylo asks softly, hands still stroking and petting him, warm and soft against his overheated skin.

Hux laughs out a soft ‘no’ into Kylo’s skin, and feels the answering rumble of a laugh vibrate through them both.

“Jus’ hose me down in the mornin’.” He manages to say finally, slumping his weight fully onto Kylo and relaxing into the petting, limbs loose and out of his control. “Sleep now.”

Kylo laughs again, and shifts forward in the seat slightly, sliding one arm under Hux’s hips and holding him as he stands. “Yes, General. Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I broke your General, take it up with Isy, it's all their fault!
> 
> As for me, come say Hi on tumblr (dreamingofawolf) and revel in the trash can!


End file.
